


With a Name Like That...

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/"></a><b>harryron100</b> prompt: Nutter(s)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Name Like That...

**Title:** With a Name Like That...  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) prompt: Nutter(s)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/No warnings  
 **A/N:** Okay, so I cheated. This was the first thing I thought of when I saw the prompt. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

With a Name Like That...

~

“What are these things?” Ron asked, munching.

In Harry’s rush to answer, he choked, a strangled sound escaping him. Ron looked up.

“Oi, mate! You okay?” Ron began pounding his back, checking to see if he was getting better. After a few whacks, Harry coughed, bringing up a wad of biscuit.

“Thanks,” he whispered, massaging his throat.

Ron smiled, relieved. “Next time be careful with the--” he checked the label, “--[Nutter Butters](http://www.nabisco.com/brands/brandlist.aspx?SiteId=1&CatalogType=1&BrandKey=nutterbutter&BrandLink=/nutterbutter/&BrandId=77&PageNo=1)? Bloody... With a name like that what’d you expect?”

Harry shrugged. Ron still had his arm around him, and Harry didn’t care much about anything else.

~


End file.
